CUIDANDO A LAS PEQUEÑAS GRANDES NACIONES
by rEiKo666
Summary: alemania ahora llevara a un campamento a las mas pequeñas naciones del mundo, hermanos sobreprotectores, padres homicidas y PASTA este fic es patrocinado por la asociacion barras de pescado
1. PROLOGO

_**DESPUES DEL GRAN EXITO DE "CUIDANDO A LILY"**_

_**ESTA ESCRITORA DEMENTE**_

_**SE LE ACABA DE OCURRIR LA HISTORIA MAS FUMADA DE LA HISTORIA**_

_"...papa rusia... va a matarte..."_

_"dime algo que no sepa, se que cambie su crema de afeitar por crema batida... de platano... pero no me descubrira por algo SOY EL HERMANO DEL HEROE"_

_"mmm pescado"_

_"ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO HERMANO"_

_"jejejeje esto sera interesante... y con el señor gilbert de mi lado... podre ver la ropa interior de mi hermanita"_

_"señor alemania... su brageta de su pantalon esta abierta"_

_"por que deje que italia me convenciera de ir de campamento..."_

_"ve~ PASTA"_

**MUY PRONTO**

**EN FANFICTION**

**LA HISTORIA MAS FUMADA DE HETALIA**

**"CUIDANDO A LAS PEQUEÑAS GRANDES NACIONES"**

**...muy pronto...**

**veala en su seccion de hetalia en español favorita**

**historia creada por una chica con problemas psicologicos**


	2. se robaron mi riñon

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

**Cierto dia en casa de alemania, ludwing estaba en su sala leyendo muy calmadamente con un italiano dormido sobre sus piernas acurrucado sobre su pecho, todo era paz y quietud... hasta que...**

**-WEST, ORE-SAMA LLEGO-**alemania del susto lanzo a feliciano al suelo pero el pequeño italiano seguia dormido

**-arggg... gilbert, que quieres ahora? **

**-hermano, te tengo grandes noticias**

**-abrieron un puesto de tacos en la esquina?**

**-ojala... pero no**

**-rayos me gustan los tacos...**

**-hermanito... todas las grandes naciones pero no tan awesomes como yo te hemos encomendado una importante mision-**los ojos de alemania brillaron

**-una importante mision? vaya... no se que decir**

**-solo di acepto **

**-si, acepto**

**-no te preocupes hermano prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud de la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe**

**-... no estoy listo para el compromiso gilbert...-**el pobre aleman se alejo 15 metros de su hermano mayor

**-kesesese bien basta, ya hablando en serio**

**-vaya... y ese milagro?**

**-como sea te ignoro de todos modos, tu... mision... es ultra mega peligrosa... y secreta...-**la mirada de ludwing era de mucha curiosidad**-tienes de mision comandar un campamento de una semana en un bosque chan chan channnnnn **

**-esa es mi mision?-**los ojos de alemania perdieron el brillo

**-que querias? salvar al presidente? explotar una vaca? romperte la espalda en trabajos forzados en rusia? esto no es MTV mi hermano, ES HETALIA, y lo mas IMPORTANTE la historia de una autora lunatica asi que te friegas, yo y los muchachos te veremos en los bosques de... olvide como se llama el sujeto solo se que se parece al hiperactivo americano**

**-no tengo opcion?**

**-mmm kesesese no -**gilbert se fue rapidamente sobre una motocicleta color rosita con la cara de un pollito en el manubrio-**NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA FANATICAS HETALIANAS YAOISTICAS**

**alemania solo se sento sobre el sofa tomando su cara entre sus manos fastidiado**

**-no puedo creer que me este pasando esto...**

**-ve~ doitsu, que ocurre?-**italia se levanto para sentarse sobre las piernas de alemania

**-tengo que ir a la casa de canada, ita-chan-**la mirada del podre aleman preocupo al italiano

-**paso algo malo? **

**-no lo se, ire a averiguarlo, si no vuelvo para la cena, significa que estoy muerto**

**-ve~ mantendre tu comida caliente doitsu, solo no tardes**

**-lo prometo ita-chan- **ludwing se levanto para ir a tomar un avion privado rumbo a canada

alemania bajo en la pista de aterrisaje de canada, donde se sorprendio de ver a varias naciones reunidas, eran suiza, suecia y finlandia, inglaterra, francia, canada, china, japon y... rusia

**-ha pasado algo malo?-**el aleman se dirigio hacia donde estaban todas las naciones

**-kolkolkol que bien que llega joven ludwing-**alemania al acercarse noto como todos se cubrian sus bocas mientras el ruso sacaba un girasol que comenzo a lanzar un gas

**-... gas somnifero... por que rayos esperaria algo diferente**-el pobre y fastidiado aleman de repente se comenzo a sentir muy cansado hasta que se desmayo

Despues de unas horas

**-creen... que mi padre... lo mato?...- **una voz temblorosa capto la atencion de alemania mientras despertaba

**-yo solo espero que el señor alemania... despierte...-**una vocesita conocida hizo que el aleman comenzara a levantarse

**-es lo mas probable que el señor rusia lo matara... lily deja de llorar tu padre adoptivo no esta muerto, te lo aseguro por algo soy una gran nacion-**alemania a la mension del nombre de lily se levanto de golpe

**-LILY? ... que... sucede...?-**alemania comenzo a observar a su alrededor, era una tienda de campaña enorme el estaba recostado sobre un camastro siendo rodeado por las pequeñas naciones

**-señor alemania me alegra que este bien-**lily abraso a su padre adoptivo temporal

**-tambien me alegra verte pequeña, dime... que es este lugar... y que hacen ustedes aqui? mas bien... quienes estan aqui?**

**-yo se lo dire-**alemania miro a sealand**-todos nuestros padres o hermanos mayores, para darnos un descanso, nos mandaron de campamento y lo pusieron a usted a cargo... no se lo dijo el señor prussia?**

**-... no... en realidad... me pidio matrimonio, pero ese no es el punto, quienes estan aqui? **

**-solo somos 6 y usted señor alemania, soy yo, sealand, corea, taiwan, latvia y seychelles, mei-mei, sey y yong soo estan afuera recolectando leña mientras que yo, peter y ravis nos quedamos para ver cuando despertaba... desde hace 2 dias... **

**-sin ofenderlos niños... pero por que rayos yo tengo que cuidarlos?**

**-mi honorable hermano y el señor gilbert les hablo de la forma en que usted me cuido y confiaron que usted nos mantendria a salvo en este bosque**

**-...cubranse los oidos niños...-**los pequeños obedecieron**-CON UNA**...-el aleman se cubrio un costado adolorido cuando se levanto

**-que sucede papa alemania...?**

**-... ohh grandioso se llevaron mi riñon-**suspiro cansado


	3. prussia encubierto

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, muchas gracias a kamibb por la aclaratoria n-nU jejeje soy muy distraida jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece, **

**-si... tiene suerte... mi padre no se comera su otro riñon...-**el pobre raivis temblaba

**-de acuerdo... como unico adulto responsable**

**-el señor italia tambien esta aqui-** sealand jugaba con un yo-yo aburrido

**-dije adulto "responsable"... un segundo... ita-chan esta aqui?**

**-asi es papa alemania, el vino preocupado cuando no fuiste a cenar **

**-bien niños... vamos a salir a reunirnos con los demas**

mientras tanto en casa de inglaterra

en la sala de la casa de arthur estaban reunidos francia, canada y suiza

**-si ese mocoso causa problemas ire por el enseguida no me importa lo que digan suecia y finlandia **

**-lo extrañas mon´ami **

**-no lo extraño **

**-entonces por que tienes un oso de peluche con la foto de la cara de peter en el?- **suiza tenia una leve sonrisa de burla

**-vash, tu estas a unos minutos de salir corriendo para ir a ver a tu hermana**- suiza ignoro por completo a canada

**-y por que tu estas usando el moño de Liechtenstein? mi adorable vash **

**-tu no digas nada francis-**arthur miro con una gota en la cabeza a francia**-que tu estas usando uno de los vestidos de seychelles **

**-que tenga hermosas piernas no es un crimen, solo miralas... son piernas que cualquier quinceañera desearia-**francia comenzo a modelar para pesar de las naciones

**-yo sigo extrañando a mi pequeña hermana seychelles**

**-y tu quien eres?-**todas las naciones ecepto francia miraron a... a... lo olvide... quien es el? YUGOSLAVIA estoy segura que es el

**-...canada...-**demonios falle...

**-bien, si me disculpan debo de ir al salon de belleza, estar como estoy no es facil, vamos mi mattie**- francia tomo por el brazo a canada para ir afuera de la casa de inglaterra

mientras tanto en casa de yao

-**kiku, deja de preocuparte, mei-mei y yong soo estaran bien-aru **

**-ese es el punto yao... yong soo... es un peligro alrededor de todos ellos, puede pervertir a los niños y... robar la ropa de las niñas... **

**-kolkolkol CHINA vine de visita**

**-AHHHHH-aru... QUE HACES AQUI RUSIA-aru COMO ENTRASTE?**

**-los guardias de la entrada me tienen miedo kolkolkol**

**-le pido que se vaya señor rusia-**japon se puso frente a su hermano

**-solo vine a preguntar si saben como estan los niños? latvia es muy importante para mi, no me gustaria perderlo o que este malherido o que se una a otra nacion **

**-no lo sabemos rusia, gilbert aun no regresa de espiar, el muy tonto desidio irse encubierto-aru **

De regreso al campamento

alemania miraba a los niños que estaban sentados en el suelo frente a el

**-..bien... son solo 3 tiendas... tendran que hacer parejas de 2 cada uno...-**al decir eso todos se alejaron de corea que estaba a punto de levantar la falda de seychelles con una rama

**-ahhhh alejate de mi, taiwan controla a tu hermano **

**-yo con ese intento de francia no me meto... extraño a mi hermano kiku**

**-yo a mi hermano vash...**

**-yo a mi hermano matt...**

**-yo a mi hermano gilbert... la verdad no, miren niñas se que es difiicl separarse de sus seres queridos, miren a los niños, ellos lo estan tomando bien**

**-FIESTA, FIESTA, ESTA NOCHE FIESTA ME LIBRE DE TONTO ARTHUR-sealand tenia un sombrerito de fiesta, un silbato y collares hawaianos **

**-ALA VIO ALA VA A LA BIM BOM BA ME LIBRE DE PAPA RUSIA RA RA RA -**latvia saltaba feliz llorando de la felicidad

**-MI DESTINO, MI DESTINO CUAL ES MI DESTINO? LIBRARME DE CHINA **-yong soo bailaba tomando a taiwan entre sus manos... tocandola en la guardia baja, recibiendo una fuerte cachetada de su hermana**-... la libertad... duele... **

**-ve~ doitsu, la comida ya esta lista**

**-ita-chan que comeran los niños? **

**-comeran sopa de verduras**

**-...no... comeran... pasta?...-todos miraron a italia con miedo**

**-no, el doctor me dijo que ya no debia comer pasta y voy a obedecerlo...-**alemania tacleo al suelo a italia

**-QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HISISTE A MI ITALIA? SE QUE ERES TU GILBERT- **alemania comenzo a jalar el cabello del pobre italiano

-**20 a que el señor alemania le rompe la espalda al señor italia**-sealand sonreia mientras abria las apuestas

-**40 a que el señor italia llora como un bebe**-seychelles sonreia tambien

**-100 a que pasa algo muy extraño**- latvia sonrio satisfecho

**-ehhh hermano... que le haces a italia?- **prussia estaba frente a ambas naciones vestido de ardilla

**-que les dije**?**ahora pagen**- ambos niños le pagaron al pequeño raivis

**-un segundo... si tu eres gilbert... entonces... LO SIENTO ITA-CHAN-**ludwig se levanto apenado

**-buaaaa doitsu... yo te dije la verdad... el medico me dijo que debia de dejar la pasta esta semana buaaa**

**-usted... es la extinta nacion de prussia?- **corea del sur miraba admirado al peli-blanco

**-pues si... yo soy LA MAS AWESOME NACION QUE EL MUNDO HA CONOCIDO **

**-me enseña a ser como usted**?- el prussiano sonrio enormemente

**-vamos niño, tengo mucho que enseñarte kesesese- **mientras alemania se disculpaba con italia como 549 veces gilbert aprovecho para llevarse a corea


	4. OLVIDAMOS LA LECHE

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, gracias a black-angel-93 por pfrecerme su ayuda al menos en los detalles ortograficos n-nU jejeje soy muy distraida y mi word se descompuso asi que debo de hacerlo directo en el document manager de fanfiction .-.U y aqui jamas te marca cuando te equivocas... jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

**Mientras Alemania se disculpaba con Italia como 549 veces Gilbert aprovecho para llevarse a Corea**

**-**creen que debamos decirles que Corea desaparecio?-**la 3 niñas jugaban al poker **

**-**y arruniar estos momentos tan preciados de paz? tienes un 4?

-el señor Alemania debe de saberlo... y ve a pescar

-hey, chicas, vengan a ver esto-**Sealand tomo por un brazo a Lily, Mei-mei y Sey solo siguieron jugando apostando con el dinero que le habian robado a Prussia cuando estaba distraido **

-Peter, que sucede**?-Sealand llevo a Lily a un lugar del bosque, vieron a Raivis que temblaba mirando hacia unos arbustos **

-mira Lily encontramos unos arbustos que hacen ruidos muy raros

-ruidos... raros?

-la verdad, suena igual cuando me quedo en casa de mi sobrino Alfred y mi hermano Arthur se pasa de copas, ellos dicen que estan luchando- **Sealand miro sorprendido a Raivis que le cubria los oidos a Lily **

**-**entonces... que hacemos?, le decimos al señor Alemania?** -Sealand comenzo a picar con un palito el arbusto, mas sonidos "raros" se escucharon **

-mejor... nos vamos...-**Raivis tomo del brazo a Lily para irse... cierto nene de cabello rubio en estos momentos esta echando humo de las orejas **

**-**estupido Latvia... pero ya vera... nadie se acerca a mi hermosa Lily... y vive para contarlo- **el pequeño Sealand se fue caminando pensando en la forma que hara sufrir a cierto ex-miembro de la Union Sovietica**

**mientras tanto... tras los arbustos de sonidos raros **

**-**y asi es como suena un gallo a punto de morir degollado-**Vash sonreia orgulloso **

-Vash, dime, por que nos hiciste venir?-** Canada abrasaba a su osito **

-Kiku, recuerdame, quien es el?

-..soy canada...

-bien, caballeros-**Vash saco una escopeta... de donde la saco, me sigue siendo un misterio-** es hora de ir a ver ese campamento...

-joven Suiza, yo y Canada nos quedaremos, no queremos entrometernos, aunque la seguridad de nuestras hermanas es nuestra priori...-**Vash comenzo a disparar al aire saco unos lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero **

- hasta la vista... baby -**Vash se fue caminando escondiendose entre los arboles **

-... sabia que no debimos dejarle ver "Terminaitor" antes de venir... - **ambas naciones sintieron un escalofrio en sus espaldas**

-...AHHHH AUXIL..-**sus gritos fueron acallados casi al instante... bueno Canada se desmayo... y Kiku solo se dejo atrapar... asi que no se quien de los 2 grito **

**De regreso al campamento **

-CAMPISTAS, AL FRENTE YA¡ -**el grito del aleman se escucho por todo el bosque, los niños se colocaron en fila frente a Alemania y a Italia**-FIRMES, YA- **los niños odebecieron**-SALUDAR, YA

-hola, que tal?-**Sealand salio de la fila, para saludar a las niñas**

-yo muy bien, es bueno verte-**Seychelles tambien comenzo a saludar a todos **

-nunca cambies amigo-**antes las palabras de Raivis, el pequeño Peter lo miro peor que Rusia, el pobre niño temblo por la mirada de su amigo **

-... que estan haciendo?-**la venita de Alemania ya se notaba en su frente **

**-**papa alemania tu mismo dijiste que teniamos que saludar -**Alemania solo se golpeo su frente fastidiado**

-solo formence... AHORA- **Alemania comenzo a caminar frente a los niños**-... un segundo... Italia, cuantos niños debemos de cuidar?

-ve~ cuidamos de 6 niños Doitsu-I**talia comia una rebanada de pizza**

-veamos...-**Alemania comenzo a tocar la cabeza de todos los niños**- cabello con coletas, cabello largo con flores, cabello tembloroso, cabello con un lazo, sombrero de marinero... nos falta uno... donde esta Corea, Taiwan?

-de que me vio la cara? de niñera?

-si toda Hetalia me ve a mi asi, entonces si, donde esta tu hermano?

**Mientras tanto en un hotel mega lujoso 5 estrellas que estaba... a unos 15 metros del campamento **

-entonces, todas las demas naciones estan en este hotel?

-kesesese asi es pequeño aprendis, bien, si quieres al menos acercarte a ser casi tan awesome como yo, debes entender que TU eres el mejor... pero no tanto como yo entendido?

-si señor Prussia- **el pequeño Corea anotaba todo lo que Prussia decia **

-no importa lo que lo demas digan, TU eres el mejor, pero entiendelo, tu apenas me igualaras

-si señor Prussia

**5 horas de reglas y aprendizaje y elogiarse a si mismo departe de Prussia despues , el pequeño Corea regreso al campamento **

**mientras tanto con Vash... **

**-AHORA SI GENTE, ESTO ES UN ASALTO-**vash entro a la tienda de alimentos que estaba al lado del hotel estaba usando unas pantimedias de mujer en la cabeza... lo mas extraño... Hungria y Austria lo acompañaban

**- YA TENGO LA LECHE...-**Hungria grito feliz

**-AHORA POR LAS GALLETAS-**Austria miraba todo un tanto avergonzado

**-****NADIE SE MUEVA ESTO TERMINARA PRONTO GENTE, LAS FRITURAS, LAS FRITURAS-**Vash corria tomando la bolsa de frituras para ir junto a Elizabeta rumbo al cajero

**-AHI ESTA- **dejaron las cosas frente al cajero

**-que falta?-**Austria pregunto amablemente

**-las galletas**

**-VE POR LAS GALLETAS-**Elizabeta corrio para dejar las galletas de animalitos frente al cajero

**-CUANTO ES?-**Austria miro con una gota en la cabeza a Vash mientras comenzaba a sacar su billetera para pagar

**-ehh... 17.50...**

**-TENGA-**Vash dejo el dinero en el mostrador mientras tomaba las frituras para salir corriendo

**-GRACIAS- **Hungria tomo las galletas para correr tambien, Autria solo salio a paso lento sin decir nada

**-OLVAMOS LA LECHE-**se escucho el grito de Hungria

**-GRACIAS, BUENAS NOCHES-**Vash corrio para ir por la leche, la tomo, para volver a salir


	5. conociendo el pasado de wenseslao

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

**De regreso al campamento **

**Todos los pequeños estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata asando maliciosos biscos... -se dicen malvaviscos melissa- , mientras Italia tocaba su guitarra **

-ve~ Alemania, alemania, alemania, es un buen lugar, le da comida a un prisionero como yo, y no sabe mal como la comida de inglaterra...

**Mientras tanto**

**-**ACHUU

-te refiaste iggy?- un unicornio miraba la television aburrido

**-**no te preocupes charlie, estoy bien

**De regreso al campamento **

-...señor... Alemania... la fogata... se apaga... necesitamos... mas leña...-**el pobre Raivis parecia un cubo de hielo mientras Lily usaba el secador de cabello de Polonia para calentarlo**

**-**claro Latvia**-Alemania tomo la guitarra de Italia lanzandola al fuego-** listo asi la fogata perdurara

**-**snif snif doitsu... por que?

-mmm me encantaria una buena cerveza fria ahora

-por la falta de su riñon, no puede tomar mas cerveza señor Alemania-Lily miro apenada a su padre temporal adoptivo

-...niños... cubranse los oidos**- los pequeños obecedieron- **ME LLEVA LA...-**Corea se acerco a su hermana mirandola sonriendo igual que Francia **

-Mei-mei, dame tu ropa interior

-Y POR QUE DEBERIA HACERLO?

-por que soy el mas AWESOME, por eso hermanita ahora dame tu ropa interior

-hermano Kiku te matara cuando se entere**- Taiwan fue alzada por Alemania que miraba de manera asesina al pequeño Corea **

**Mientras tanto con Japon**

**-**señor Rusia... recuerdenos por que nos manteniene encerrados aqui? **-Japon y Canada estaban en una jaula colgada bajo un foso de cocodrilos mientras Rusia miraba la television **

**-"tiene un empleo sin futuro?"- se escuchaba el sonido de la television **

**-**kolkolkol... tal ves...

**-"malgasta su tiempo donde la vida frente a la caja idiota?"**

**-**kolkolkol que te importa

**-"esta en su 3 cerveza de la noche?"**

**-**kolkolkol el vodka cuenta como cerveza?- **rusia apago la television **

**-**Señor Ivan... sigue molesto con mi hermano?...

-los he traido aqui... kolkolkol por que quiero indagar en el pasado de America... kolkolkol

-entonces... yo puedo irme?-Rusia solo miro a Japon confundido

-entonces... tu no eres Yao?- **al pobre japones le salio una gota en la cabeza **

**-**no, yo soy Japon...-**Rusia bajo la jaula golpeando a los cocodrilos con su girasol, solto a Japon mientras tomaba con sus brazos a Canada **

**-**ahora...kolkolkol muestrame el pasado tormentoso de America...-**el pobre canadiense temblaba **

_**Flash Back **_

_**En un comedor familiar se veian Inglaterra, Francia, America y... y... y... wenseslao... **_

_**La mirada del frances era de molestia **_

_**-**iggy, como ya no le hablo a Matt, podrias decirle que me pase la miel de mapple?_

_-pasale la miel a tu papa, Mattie-**al pobre ingles le salio una venita en la frente mirando al frances **_

_**-**Alfred, dile a mi papa que solo paso la miel si no se usa en algun producto de belleza_

_-la usaras para tu cabello, papi Francis?_

_-iggy, dile a Alfred que solo quiero una buena porcion de miel en mi desayuno como TODAS LAS MAÑANAS_

_-dile tu, estas ignorando a Matt no a Alfred_

_-Alfred, dile a tu madre que muchas gracias_

_-Francis, no me estas ignorando a mi, y ya te escuche**-la vena del ingles se hizo mas grande **_

_-MATT DILE A TU MADRE QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ_

_-ehhh papa es a Matt al que ignoras..._

_-ALFRED A TU ALCOBA_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-...WTF kolkolkol¡?

**De regreso al campamento **

**-**bien, creo que esto fue suficiente castigo**-el pobre coreano lloraba por la gran tortura del aleman... que era VER CUANTO CUESTA LA VERDURA EN MEDIO DE UNA CRISIS ELECTRICA EN MAYO **

**-**sere bueno, sere bueno, sere bueno...

-bien, tu dormiras en mi tienda jovencito, no puedo dejarte en ninguna otra por el bien moral de los demas pequeños. yo hare guardia-el pobre Corea se arrastro aun llorando

**-**ve~ duerman bien niños

**-**LILY, TU DORMIRAS EN UNA TIENDA INDIVIDUAL**-el grito del aleman asusto un poco a la pequeña mientras asentia obedeciendo **

**Mientras tanto en la tienda de Peter y Raivis **

**El pequeño Latvia dormia en su bolsa de dormir cuando una sombre negra con la imagen de una mascara de hockey en su cara aparecio tras el **

**-**kill kill kill...

-ehh...? Peter? que haces?

-juego con mi yo-yo

-entonces quien es este tipo?-**Raivis señalo al sujeto con mascara de hockey**

**-**creo que es un tipo que sale en una pelicula de terror...mmm viernes... algo...mmm no, no me acuerdo**-Peter siguio jugando con su yo-yo **

**-**señor asesino... si aprecia su vida, sera mejor que no me haga daño, mi padre Rusia lo dejara hecho trizas si se entera que estoy muerto**-Raivis solo se durmio tranquilo. el hombre de mascara de hockey salio para filmar otra pelicula **

**Mientras tanto en el hotel 5 estrellas **

**Gilbert se encontraba en la entrada de los jacuzzis de mujeres con un hilo de sangre en su nariz**

-...mi bella eliza...- **se escucharon unos pasos Gilbert del susto trepo al techo sujetandose de la cornamenta de un alce disecado **

**-**mmm 64 rebanadas de queso amarillo...-**Gilbert miro a Suiza que se sentaba en el suelo bajo el con varios trozos de queso**

-...63...

-..62...

**Al dia siguiente**

-...2...-**Austria aparecio caminando rumbo a los baños de hombres cuando miro a Vash**

**-**estuviste toda la noche comiendo queso?

-...1...creo que estoy ciego...-**Vash se desmayo mientras Gilbert bajaba de la cornamenta del alce**

-... buenos dias...-**ambas naciones se miraron**

**-**yo no dire nada si tu no dices nada señorito

-trato...-**ambos caminaron alejandose **


	6. compartiendo tareas y mas pasado fumado

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

**_a la mañana siguiente, las aves cantaban, los patos nadaban, las ardillas eran ardillas, y las 6 pequeñas naciones salieron de sus tiendas, vieron a Alemania dormido de pie junto a la fogata _**

**_-ehh... señor Alemania?-la pequeña Lily se acerco a su padre tomando su chaqueta para moverlo... termino tumbandolo al suelo por accidente _**

**_-mi hermano Kiku dice que el siempre es madrugador, que le paso?-la pequeña nacion oriental pico con un palo al aleman _**

**_-AHHH, PASTA...quiero decir... WUST...-el aleman se levanto por un golpe con el palo que le dio la oriental en cierto lugar..._**

**_-señor Alemania..._**

**_-si, Latvia?_**

**_-¿Que haremos en el campamento?_**

**_5 minutos de contemplacion ancestral de sabiduria total... _**

**_-no tengo ni la mas minima idea niños... -los 5 pequeños se cayeron de espaldas, la pequeña nacion baltica desidio tomar las cosas en sus manos _**

**_-bien... Sey y mei-mei ustedes iran a pescar la comida en el rio -ambas pequeñas sonrieron _**

**_-Sealand, puedes ir por leña? -sealand estaba jugando con su yo-yo _**

**_-ehhh que? me decias algo? _**

**_-que vayas por leña _**

**_-ohhh miren es un saltamontes_**

**_-Lily te dara un beso si vas por leña _**

**_-SEÑOR, SI , SEÑOR-el niño se fue corriendo rapidamente hacia el bosque _**

**_-Lily, puedes ir a recoger frutos silvestres y un poco de agua? -el aleman solo sujeto el brazo de la niña severo _**

**_-creo... que no puedo..._**

**_-¿por que no?_**

**_-la razon te esta respirando en la nuca, Raivis..._**

**_-pense que era la muerte misma... o peor... mi padre Rusia -el pequeño baltico lloriqueo_**

**_Mientras tanto en la guarida super secreta de Rusia que se encuentra en un cuarto del hotel cinco estrellas que esta en el bosque_**

**_-ehhh... Rusia... cuando me soltara? -Rusia comia un poco de malteada_**

**_-mmm sabe bien esta cosa ahhh si no te soltare hasta saber mas del pasado del americano, entendido Bangladesh?_**

**_-...soy canada... -el Ruso se acerco al Canadiense con mirada asesina _**

**_Flash Back _**

**_Los pequeños America y... y... y... el otro guero estaban en la sala de la casa de su papi Francis jugando _**

**_-ayyy que lindo es jugar a los carritos-dijo el otro guero _**

**_-HERMANO-lo señalo acusadoramente America_**

**_-que quieres intento de aborto? _**

**_-ERES UN TODOSEXUAL_**

**_10 minutos de tener cara pirata de WTF despues_**

**_-y eso que es?_**

**_-y yo que voy a saber es lo que le suele gritar mama Iggy a papa Francis _**

**_Mientras tanto con las naciones adultas responsables _**

**_-DAME EL CONTROL FRANCIA quiero ver el partido de futball _**

**_-ESTAS PE...perdido si crees que te lo dare, ya estan pasando la telenovela _**

**_-TU SIEMPRE QUIERES TENER EL CONTROL DE TODO-le quito el control- pero esta ves vere lo que yo quiera_**

**_Francia se cruzo de brazos dandole una mirada fria _**

**_-...bien... puedes ver tu telenovela..._**

**_-no, ya no quiero verla_**

**_-vamos Francis, no seas asi conmigo, que te he hecho? _**

**_-hace cuanto que no me tocas? _**

**_-MALDITO BASTARDO NINFOMANO_**

**_-vamos mi iggy... tu sabes que me deseas..._**

**_-MALDITO TODOSEXUAL _**

**_-pero asi me amas..._**

**_-MAMA NO HAY PAPEL _**

**_-MAMA IGGY, AMERICA ME QUIERE LANZAR POR LA VENTANA _**

**_-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _**

**_-QUE? _**

**_-SOY EL HEROE, SALVE A LA COCINA DE UN INCENDIO, CAUSANDO UN INCENDIO EN MI CUARTO, COMO DICE PAPI FRANCIS DEBEMOS COMBATIR EL FUEGO CON MAS FUEGO _**

**_Reparar los daños en casa de Francia $5000 con master card... la cara de susto de inglaterra... no tiene precio _**

**_-mami iggy-el pequeño guero que ni interesa se acerco a su mama- que te paso en la cara? _**

**_-hijito, eso ya es errror de la naturaleza, no es culpa de tu mama, ya nacio asi_**

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

**_-no se sentir miedo o lastima...-una alarma sono- ohhh el almuerzo, escuchame bien guero que no recuerdo por que te tengo aqui, mi hermana tomara mi lugar para vigilarte-el Ruso salio se escucharon unos peculiares tambores_**

**_-HOLA CANADA-SAN -una risueña Ucrania entro _**

**_-...gracias, Dios si existes-el canadiencie sonrio al estilo Francia, pues por algo son padre e hijo _**

**_De regreso con las pequeñas naciones _**

**_- -el grito inhumano de Alemania alerto a medio mundo bueno... al mundo entero _**


	7. denme un premio ahora recuerdo su nombre

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

_El grito inhumano de Alemania alerto a medio mundo bueno... al mundo entero _

_-ITALIA, DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS NIÑOS?_

_-ve~ doitsu, tu mismo dijiste que debia dejarlos en el bosque_

_-NO DEJARLOS, GUIARLOS EN EL BOSQUE_

_-ohhhh, eso explica por que algunos lloraron cuando les dije que debian quedarse en esa cueva de osos... _

_-QUE HICISTE QUE ITALIA?¡?_

_-los deje en medio del bosque, dentro de una cueva de osos, bañados en salsa de carne _

_-COMO?_

_-ohhh doitsu... que deje a los niños en medio del bosque, dentro de una cueva de osos, bañados en salsa de carne y sin comida y agua-italia sonreia _

_-ITALIA TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?_

_-ve~ claro que no, por eso preparare la comida-saco una lata de pasta-sabes algo doitsu?..._

_-que ocurre ita-chan?-Alemania estaba a punto de salir en busca de los niños_

_-...quiero... ser... un pasta-man..._

_-dijiste algo Ita-chan?_

_-PASTA, PASTA-MAN, YO QUIERO SER UN PASTA-MAN, TODOS JUNTOS ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ -aparecieron todos los personajes de hetalia bailando _

_-ME GUSTA SER UN PASTA-MAN, PASTA, PASTA-MAN...-todos desaparecieron en helicopteros, limosinas, un burro y la mega awesome motocicleta rosita con un pollito en el manubrio de Prussia _

_-...no me pagan lo suficiente para esto...-Alemania molesto pateo un arbol que curiosamente era de carton, todo era un estudio de grabacion... _

_-CORTEN-Prussia tenia un gorrito de director y un megafono_

_-#$% PERO SI HABIA CANTADO BIEN-Italia lucia molesto -si me necesitan estare comiendo pasta-se fue a su camerino_

_-ALEMANIA, NO PUEDES SALIR DE ESCENA-Prussia se dirigio hacia su hermano menor que intentaba salir del estudio_

_-no puedo seguir con esto-Alemania le recrimino a su AWESOME hermano _

_-TU no haces las reglas aqui... ELLA-señalo una cabina que decia "JEFA"- ella es la que las hace...-Prussia temblo mirando la oficina_

_-no han pensado en poner una demanda contra ella?-Prussia se lanzo sobre su hermano_

_-shhh puede oirnos...-se escucho una puerta abriendose de la cabina del mismo diablo-TODOS A SUS PUESTOS¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ _

_Alemania se dirigio al centro del bosque para buscar a los niños _

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Canada y Ucrania... AHHHH DENME UN PREMIO, ME ACORDE DE SU NOMBRE_

_-ohh, pobre matt-Ucrania lo abrazaba llorando-todo eso te hizo pasar mi hermano?_

_-he he he-un hilo de sangre le salia al invisible canadiense de su nariz-no te preocupes yakaterina... ahora estoy mejor... mucho mejor..._

_-y dime...-le ucraniana se sonrojo- me contarias algo mas de tu infancia? _

_-claro Ucrania...-el feliz Canada sonreia al seguir abrasando a Ucrania _

_Flash Back _

_2 pequeños rubios dormian en la gran casa de inglaterra...bueno... la verdad no..._

_-hey, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota-canada fastidiado miro a su hermano desde su cama _

_-que quieres? no ves que trato de dormir?_

_-HA-HA volteaste idiota _

_-no vale la pena escucharte..._

_-pero de todas formas lo haces, por algo SOY EL HEROE_

_-eres un tarado... dejame dormir...-el pequeño canada se abraso a su osito para dormir _

_-bueno, duerme, pero date cuenta... que el COCO vendra por ti... siempre viene por los niños que la gente no va a extrañar..._

_-de que hablas ahora alfred?_

_-ohhh de nada... solo... que el coco vendra... por ti hermanito...-el pequeño americano se fue a dormir, dejando a Canada temblando de miedo _

_5 segundos despues_

_-...MAMA IGGY...-se fue corriendo llorando _

_-AHHH que sucede ahora matt?..._

_-tuve una pesadilla...-el pequeño lloraba_

_-ohhh mi niño, tranquilo, dime que soñaste? _

_-es una tonteria... ahora que lo pienso..._

_-dimelo, por algo __soy tu mam... digo tu padre-al ingles le salio una venita en la frente_

_-bueno... crei... que el coco venia por mi..._

_-AHHH EL COCO, HAY QUE ENTABLAR LAS VENTANAS, IRE POR LA ESCOPETA-inglaterra salto de la cama para salir corriendo rumbo al cuarto de alfred_

_-ehhh mama iggy, que ocurre?_

_-alfred... alfred... no quiero asustarte ni arruniar tu infancia... pero... el coco... esta en la casa_

_-AHHH SALVEN A MI HEROICA PERSONA _

_3 horas despues llego Francia despues de la parranda... digo el trabajo..._

_-pero... que paso aqui?-francis miraba desconsertado la boquilla de la escopeta en su cara la habitacion de arthur lucia como un bunker militar con varios agujeros de balas en las paredes _

_-ohh nada francis... solo un inconveniente con el COCO, pero nada hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado tirandote a medio bar y dejarme actuar como una madre ezquizofrenica drogada _

_-ESO ES UN INSULTO-susurro-me tire a todo el bar... _

_Fin del Flash Back _

_-ehh... Canada..._

_-dime Ucrania?-el pobre Matt lucia triste por haber asustado a la ucraniana _

_-PASASTE POR COSAS TAN HORRIBLES QUE TRAUMARIAN AL MISMO RUSIA¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ -Ucrania lo abraso contra ella para la felicidad del canadiense_

_Mientras tanto con Vash _

_-POR QUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO, POR QUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO, POR QUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑEROOOOOO Y PRUSSIA ES EL UNICO QUE LO PUEDE NEGAR- Suiza, Austria y Prussia cantaban borrachos en el bar del hotel_

_-eso es cierto... hip... keseses soy el mejor... hip..._

_-ohhh esto es mejor que estar con elizabeta...hip... ella... siempre me espera horas... y horas... desnuda... hip... con ansias... JAJAJA ... pero prefiero tocar mi piano que a ella..._

_Suiza y Prussia se miraron unos segundos _

_-si me das un kilo de chocolate yo lo sujeto y tu vas por tu amada...-Prussia le dio a Vash un kilo de chocolate mientras se iba corriendo_

_-ehhh? a donde se fue el metrosexual mal teñido de anciano?...-el pobre pianista se desplomo sobre la barra_

_-creo que esta con tu mujer... mmm chocolate...-Vash miro una lata de soda-mmm soda de dieta...-miro un pastel-mmm merenge...-miro un cuadro de unos perros jugando poker- mmm lo que sea... _

_A lo lejos se escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes de sarten _

_-AHHHH PERO SABES QUE ME AMAS ELIZABETA..._

* * *

_Mientras tanto con los niños_

_-sealand... mi padre Rusia... va a matarte por esto...-la voz de Raivis sonaba MUY MOLESTA_

_-se que esto va en contra de mis principios Raivis... pero no me arrepiento..._

* * *

QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS?

ALEMANIA ESCAPARA DE LA JEFA?

LOS NIÑOS SERAN COMIDA PARA OSOS?

GANARE UN PREMIO POR ESTO?

DEJARE DE FUMAR PEGAMENTO ALGUN DIA?

QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?

PUES COMENTEN, 40 reviews equivalen a un nuevo capitulo n_n

cooperen para que esta escritora le de fin a esta histeria


	8. PRUSSIA diablo, en bikini y mas sexy

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

* * *

_Mientras tanto con los niños_

_-sealand... mi padre Rusia... va a matarte por esto...-la voz de Raivis sonaba MUY MOLESTA_

_-se que esto va en contra de mis principios Raivis... pero no me arrepiento... _

_-y la razon por la que nos cambiaste de ropa me la diras?_

_-es simple... si uso tu ropa LILY ME AMARA_

_-te das cuenta que esta al lado de nosotros?-la niña lucia mas roja que un tomate español_

_-mmmm tomate-Antonio aparecio lamiendo la cabeza de Lily_

_-Taiwan, donde se metio tu hermano?-la pequeña morena pescaba junto a la niña asiatica en un pequeño rio _

_-me ves que me importe?_

_-la verdad me estoy preguntando que estara haciendo mi hermano matt..._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Rusia estaba a punto de entrar a su habitacion donde estaba el guero que ya no me acuerdo como se llama con su hermana mayor _

_-vas bien... vas bien... mueve la mano ahi... si ahi...-se escuchaba la voz del guero invisible sin importancia agitada_

_-mueve mas abajo tu pierna... me lastimas un poco...-la voz timida de la hermana de Rusia se escucho_

_-descuida... ah ah ah ah quita la mano de ahi me estas enterrando el codo en un lugar incomodo..._

_-mueve mas abajo tu mano o perderas el equilibrio_

_-el libro lo hace ver tan facil...-el pobre canadiense se lamento _

_-KOLKOLKOL -Rusia no pudo contener mas su ira _

_-hermanito, eres tu? que bueno que llegas... quieres unirtenos? hay espacio para uno mas-se escucho la voz de la ucraniana_

_-...WTF?...-Rusia pateo la puerta para entrar... ambas naciones estaban... JUGANGO TWISTER_

_Mientras tanto... lo mas esperado por todos ustedes... CON EL TRIO DE PERVERTIDOS _

_-ohhh mis amados amigos... un año mas como los mas grandes expertos en el mundo del amor-Francis tomaba vino mirando a sus amigos _

_-kesesese, lo se, somos tan increiblemente awesomes, bueno yo lo soy, solo hablo con ustedes por que se cancelo mi novela de la tarde _

_-fosososo, recuerdan como me uni a su grupo?- el español sonreia _

_Flash Back _

_Antonio caminaba tranquilamente pensando en cosas de extrema importancia_

_-Katsup? o Catsup? K o C? ...-un par de sombras pasaron frente a el _

_-antonio...-Francia y Prussia se colocaron frente a el _

_-pero que?¡_

_-tu vendras con nosotros mon ami_

_-OHH COMO FASTIDIAS FBI -Antonio saco su espada, sintio como lo derribaban al suelo _

_-ahora seras parte de nuestro grupo Antonio...-Prussia estaba frente a el, con su cabello flotando con una pose sexy (griten fans de Prussia)_

_-si, el es mas sexy que tu Antonio vive con eso _

_-CALLATE -Prussia levanto a Antonio mirandolo serio_

_-ahora eres parte del grupo de las awesomes naciones... sabes lo que eso significa?_

_-que me diran que tipo de salsa de tomate comprar-Antonio sonrio feliz_

_-no... QUE IREMOS DE FIESTA, Y EL SEÑORITO PAGARA LA CUENTA_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-que buenos tiempos...-las 3 naciones bebian sonriendo _

_De regreso con Alemania _

_-ohhh diablos... quiero una cerveza...-el pobre aleman caminaba por un desierto... no se ni como llego ahi pero da igual esto es una comedia_

_-LUDWIG- Prussia aparecio frente a su hermano con una enorme cerveza en su mano... pero con un bikini rosado puesto..._

_-AHHH MIS OJOS_

_-quieres la cerveza o no?_

_-DAMELA-trato de quitarsela pero Prussia intento besarlo-AHHH POR ESO, PERVERTIDO IDIOTA -se alejo asustado tirando la cerveza_

_-idiota, tiraste la cerveza, ahora quien la pagara?_

_-NO, POR QUE, DIOS? LA CERVEZA¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ -Alemania termino en el suelo llorando-TOMAME A MI_

_-ohhh ludwig pense que nunca me lo pedirias-Prussia se abraso a su hermano_

_-se escucho un golpe y un Alemania corriendo por su vida-_

_De regreso con las micro-naciones_

_Lily estaba sentada bajo un arbol suspirando mirando hacia el suelo_

_-ya no se que hacer... quiero mucho a Peter... pero Raivis es muy lindo conmigo...-en sus hombros aparecieron 2 pequeñas auras, una roja y una blanca, en la roja estaba un mini-diablo-Prussia y en la otra un mini-angel-Suiza_

_-tienes que alocarte Lily, yo no puedo hacer todo por ti, mamacita, PIENSA POR TI MISMA -el AWESOME mini-diablo Prussia miraba serio a la niña_

_-CLARO QUE NO-el mini angel Vash apunto su rifle contra el mini diablo Prussia-Lily debes de entender que ya eres niña grande... NO CLARO QUE NO-el pobre mini angel Vash lloriqueo mientras se abrasaba a lily-SIGUES SIENDO MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA_

_-mi reina, ALOCATE, haslos desearte, MI MINI AWESOME PERSONA no puede hacerlo por ti_

_-creo... que mejor... hablo con ellos..._

_-oye trasvesti_

_-no soy trasvesti-el mini angel Vash miro serio al mini-diablo Prussia_

_-entonces por que usas vestido?_

_-AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO-estaba a punto de dispararle_

_-quieres tacos?_

_-ohhh tacos- el mini angel Vash sonrio_

_Mientras tanto con Corea_

_-como rayos me meti en esto?- el pobre Corea estaba amarrado a una mesa de metal a punto de ser partido en dos por un rayo lazer_

_-simple agente 00P2... -una voz se escucho a lo lejos_

_-...no... no es cierto... NO PUEDES SER TU... eres... LA JEFA..._

* * *

QUE FUE LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS?

RUSIA JUGARA TWISTER?

ALEMANIA ESCAPARA DE PRUSSIA?

LILY SE ALOCARA?

VASH COMERA SUS TACOS?

DEJARE DE FUMAR PINTURA COLOR AMARILLO PATITO ENFERMO DE PRIMAVERA OTOÑAL ALGUN DIA?

QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?

PUES COMENTEN, 50 reviews equivalen a un nuevo capitulo n_n

cooperen para que esta escritora le de fin a esta histeria


	9. IGGY CELOSO

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

_Mientras tanto con Alemania_

_-ohhh cerveza... tequila... whisky... ron... ALGO QUE MATE MI POBRE CEREBRO POR PIEDAD-el pobre alemán se arrastraba por el suelo de una tienda de juguetes_

_-mami, ese señor esta loco..._

_-no te le acerques tanto timmy, que se te contagiara la locura_

_-la locura no es una enfermedad señora-Alemania se levanto vestido de doctor- es una reaccion involuntaria que hace que una adolescente escriba una historia con un atemorizante alemán cuide a un grupo de niños pequeños, ahi tiene de ejemplo esta historia que un grupo de adolescentes igual de desquiciadas se mueren literalmente para que la continúen_

_La señora se alejo 15 kilometros junto a timmy_

_-bien... ahora-Alemania saco un mapa- sabia que debi haber dado vuelta en albuquerque... disculpe ancianita, puede ayudarme?_

_-anciana tu madre_

-tenemos la misma madre prussia-a alemania le tomo 5 minutos darse cuenta que era prussia vestido de viejita

-bueno... adios hermanito

-si, adios- alemania se fue sin darse cuenta que la anciana era su hermano

Mientras tanto con las NACIONES PERVERTIDAS

-…mi mon´amore toñito se que estas orgulloso de haber ganado la copa mundial… PERO HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y QUITATE ESA CAMISETA-todas las naciones se alejaron 485 kilometros con mascaras de gas de España

-fosososo no seas celoso Francis, que tu no alcanzaras ni siquiera el 3 partido no es mi culpa

-lo dice el idiota que gaño por la galleta de la fortuna marina de Alemania

-eso me hace pensar… donde estará mi pequeño paul?

Mientras tanto con Alemania

-ahhh mi estomago… sabia que no debi haber comido pulpo a la plancha…-Alemania eructo levemente sujetando su estomago mientras seguía caminando por el desierto

-Hola Ludwig-se escucho una voz de comercial bien pagado que prussia secuestro

-eres mi conciencia?

-asi es, so tu conciencia, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, como estas?

-pues… no me quejo… oye conciencia ya me mori?

-no tienes tanta suerte…

-entonces… por que hablo contigo?

-por que te mostrare el camino para llegar hacia los niños-aparecio un lobo parlante

-mi conciencia es un lobo parlante?

-que esperabas ver a tu hermano vestido de angelito?

-la verdad… si…

-bien… el camino hacia los niños es simple… debes de seguir el final del arcoíris pero lo mas importante que nunca debes olvidar es…

Un golpe despertó a Alemania

-AHHH

-SEGURIDAD, OTRO VAGO SE COLO AL CAMPO DE GOLF

-ehh… campo de golf?... y el desierto era una trampa de arena… y Prussia en bikini era solo un anuncio de Prussia en bikini… y ese lobo parlante solo era un perro parlante…

-hola Ludwig ya encontraste el final del arcoíris?

-un momento… LOS PERROS PARLANTES NO EXISTEN

-guaff guaff

-ASI SI

Mientras tanto con el guero sin nombre

-SOY CANADA- bien, perdon, el guero llamando islas caiman se encontraba amarrado con cadenas en una jaula luego de que Rusia no quizo jugar al twister

-ahora... me diras como tus padres se separaron...-el pobre camerun lloraba

Flash Back

-ahh mi amor, al fin llegamos-Francia abrasaba a Iggy

-lo se mi francis... me alegro estar aqui contigo...

-bueno, ire a registrarnos, y no te preocupes mi corazon, pronto te dare un buen amor frances

-ahhh mi amor, se me olvidaron las pelotas-una mujer muy "ucraniana" pasaba con un par de pelotas de playa

-no te preocupes amor, a cualquiera se le olvidan, bueno... a ella no

-A ELLA QUE?

"Inglaterra, una nacion tranquila, dulce, lindo, amable, comprensivo... pero si siente inseguridad o duda... se vuelve... UN CELOSO INGLATERRA"

-ahh, con que te gustan las pelotas?-lo golpeo- NO SABIA QUE HABIA VENIDO CON UNA FOCA AMAESTRADA

-calmate mi amor... tranquilo...

-CALLATE, CALLATE-lo golpeo

-mi amor... no hagas una escenita que aqui hay mucha gente...

-escenita? ESCENITA? TE HARE UNA OPERA COMPLETA ANIMAL, Y SIN INTERMEDIOS

-bienvenidos al hotel, se siente bien caballero?

-QUE LE IMPORTA?

-mi amor... tranquilo... ehh si, me gustaria reservar una de las habitaciones

-buenas tardes señor francia

-ahhh, AHHH TE CONOCE ESTA PROSTIPIRUGOLFA TE CONOCE IMBECIL?

-por que no me concocera? SOY LA NACION DE FRANCIA

-en que piso desean hospedarse?

-EN EL 10, PARA ASI LANZARME Y SUICIDARME

-mejor el 1 piso para que te lanzes 10 veces jejeje

-ha... ha... HA mira como me rio-lo tomo de la oreja- NO SOY ITALIA PARA REIRME DE TODAS TUS ESTUPIDESES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA

-este son unas vacasiones de placer o de negocio?

-iban a ser de placer... pero ahora placer seria quitarme a este menopausico de ensima...

-MIRA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, NO POR NADA TUVE 15 HORAS DE PARTO PARA TRAER AL MUNDO A ESE PAR DE INTENTOS DE ABORTO

-A LOS NIÑOS NO LOS INSULTAS-tomo un jarron y lo estrello contra la cabeza de inglaterra

-ayy... ayy... mi amor... que paso?-francia lo abraso

-nada mi vida... vamos al cuarto...-en el elevador entro la mujer de las pelotas-ayyy otra ves la de las pelotas

inglaterra comenzo a temblar

"una nacion celosa puede estar en cualquier parte... incluso alemania puede tenerla..."

Fin del Flash Back

-eres un aborto?

-mama iggy no quizo tener a alfred... el era un tumor estomacal...

MIENTRAS TANTO CON COREA

-entonces, ahora tu controlas nuestro mundo ahora?

-en efecto...

-y por que todos creen que eres mujer?

CON- TI- NUA-RA

* * *

QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?

PUES COMENTEN, 323 reviews equivalen a un nuevo capitulo OSEA 3 mas 2 mas 3 igual a 8 n_n SE QUE FRIEGO MUCHO CON ESTO ¬¬ pero cada review es como un rayo de luz en medio del trafico de organos alemanes

cooperen para que esta escritora le de fin a esta histeria


	10. Rusia y Canada van a Ihop

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

**__****

* * *

**

Mientras tanto con las pequeñas naciones

-oye sey... ese no es tu hermano?-las pequeñas veian al pobre wenseslao escapar sin pantalones lejos de Rusia que alzaba un castor de manera desquisiada

-si... si es el...

-RAIVIS-el pobre niño salto de los arbustos vestido de militar con una resortera

-quien las ataca?

-...es tu padre Rusia-el pobre niño temblo asustado mientras soltaba la resortera sobre una tortuga que se fue corriendo como el correcaminos

-...que... hace... el... aqui?...

-no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que esta persiguiendo a mi hermano matt con un castor

-ohh bueno esta de buen humor entonces...TORTUGA VUELVE AQUI

MIENTRAS TANTO CON COREA Y LA "JEFA"

-tienes un 3?-el pequeño corea jugaba al poker con la "jefa"

-ve a pescar

-entonces... dime... por que todos dicen que eres la "jefa" si ni siquiera eres mujer

-eso es elemental mi pequeño pervertido narcisista con complejo de dios

-y...?

-quieres que te diga de nuevo como me llamo para que los lectores de esta comedia fumada se enteren quien soy cierto?

-esa es la idea

-pues... yo... soy... JAJAJAJA SE FRIEGAN SEGUIRA EL SUSPENSO

De regreso con Alemania

-y eso es todo lo que ha pasado ita-chan-Alemania tomaba una piña colada frente a una pisina en traje de baño dentro del hotel junto a Italia

-ve~ Ludwig, y encontraste a los niños? -Alemania escupio su bebida sobre un pobre Prussia golpeado inconsiente

-...Ita-chan... debo irme... -el aleman se levanto colocandose unos pantalones rapidamente de polonia... para su mala suerte color rosita pastel con moñitos

-ve~ cuidate mucho doitsu-Italia coloco sus pies sobre Prussia que aun estaba inconsiente

Flash Back

Prussia caminaba distraido por el hotel pensando en ver bajo la falda de hungria, la inmortalidad del cangrejo y sobre como caeria un pan tostado amarrado a la espalda de un gato o en un sandwich de jamon

-SOY TARZAN-prussia miro con horror como Vash aterrisaba sobre el con una tanga de leopardo y una cola de cabra

-...idiota...-Prussia termino inconsiente cuando Vash lo golpeo con un pescado en la cabeza

-...vash...-El señorito miro todo con una gota en la cabeza-...por que lo golpeaste con una trucha?

-por que el salmon no estaba fresco-caida de espaldas de medio mundo literalmente

De regreso con... con... con... se llamaba patricio verdad?

-CANADA- ahhh eso... el pobre patricio corria sin pantalones siendo perseguido por un enojado Ivan que tenia alzado ahora un pato enojado

-KOLKOLKOLKOL VUELVE AQUI

-TE JURO QUE YO NO ME ROBE TU CEREAL

-SI LO HICISTE, POR ESO HE ESTADO TORTURANDO DESDE EL CAPITULO 5 DE ESTA LOCURA

-KYAAA TE DIJE QUE FUE ALFRED

-POR ESO, TU ERES ALFRED

-SOY CANADA LO HE REPETIDO DESDE EL INICIO DE LA SERIE

-canada?-Rusia se detuvo dejando caer el pato sobre Prussia que aun estaba inconsiente por el truchaso que le dio Tarzan-Suiza en la cabeza

-si... soy canada...

-ohh lo lamento tanto...-lo abrasa- vamos a tomar algo en Ihop-se lo lleva sonriendo mientras el pato enojado mordia y picoteaba a Prussia en sus "5 metros" que no dudo se volveran 2 o menos

Mientras tanto con las micro naciones

-TE AMO

* * *

**SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO, PERO LA PREPA ES MUY PESADA COMO AMERICA LUEGO DE COMER HAMBURGESAS **

**como sea... **

**QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?**

**PUES COMENTEN, MAS reviews equivalen a un nuevo capitulo n_n SE QUE FRIEGO MUCHO CON ESTO ¬¬ pero cada review es como un rayo de luz en medio del trafico de organos alemanes**

**GENTE ESTAMOS A 2 CAPITULOS DEL FINAL, SI SOLO SERAN 11 CAPITULOS, SI, YA PRONTO LLEGARE AL FINAL, POR QUE? NO TENGO IDEA, ESTA HISTORIA TUVO ALGUNA VES SENTIDO? PUES CLARO QUE ABSOLUTAMENTE QUE NO n-n**

**cooperen para que esta escritora le de fin a esta histeria**


	11. Clase de feminismo, suiza emo y Wilas

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

* * *

Mientras tanto con las micro naciones

-**TE AMO**

**-yo... yo tambien te amo...**

**-sey, sey, sey...**

**-si mei-mei?**

**-por que le hablas a un pescado?**

**-por que lo amo y nos casaremos**-la pequeña abrasaba contra si a la trucha de vash

-**DEVUELVEME A MI AMADO TRUCHI**-vash aparecio entre los arboles vestido de mila hovovich como en la pelicula de resident evil 1 con el vestido rojizo que prussia le presto para la pelicula

- **NO, NOS AMAMOS**

**-onni-sama?**-la pequeña lily aparecio tras sus amigas

-.**..ERES LA LUZ DE MI PLATO DE CEREAL MI AMADA LILY...**-corre a abrasarla pero se tropieza con un pato de goma

-**...Ohhh dios**-la niña rubia corrio en direccion d su friki hermano mayor-**patito estas bien?-**tomo al pato de hule en sus manos

-**...quieres mas a un pato de plastico que a mi?**

**-...si digo que si aun me vas querer?**

Mientras tanto con el trio de pervertidos

El pobre francia lloraba desconsolado mientras españa lo consolaba prestandole su tomate de peluche

**-snif snif... no meresco ser lo que soy...**

**-te fue mal en tu ultima despues de años\primera despues de siglos cita con inglaterra**?-el prussiano miraba el techo de su suit presidencial ultra mega awesome pero no tan awesome como el

-**snif snif si mon´ami prussiano extinto... veras lo que paso fue...**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Francia y inglaterra salian de un restaurante ultra mega lujuso cuando llegaron a la casa del ingles**_

_**-...debo admitirlo francis, me diverti-el ingles sonrio levemente**_

_**-bueno cherie... ya que nos la hemos pasado tan bien...-lo abrasa seductoramente-...cerremos con broche de oro la noche...-lo hiba a besar cuando sintio un fuerte santernazo en la cabeza**_

_**-MARICON-un grito femenino molesto asombro a ambos hombres**_

_**-...hun...hun...gria?...-ambos la miraron sorprendidos**_

_**-bola de maricones-los miro con enojo**_

_**-...pues si... somos gays...dahhh-el frances la miro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo como pasto creciendo sobre el estomago de Rusia**_

_**-lo seras tu...-el ingles se alejo asustado**_

_**-...bola de maricones... QUE QUIEREN DE NOSOTRAS?-abraso al ingles-...siempre quieren besarnos en la primera cita y si no nos dejamos... somos amargadas... y si no nos dejamos... somos una wila...**_

_**-...yo no soy mujer...-el ingles lo dijo en shock**_

_**-de que hablas elizabeta?...-elizabeta se coloco frente a ellos sobre una tarima habia unas gradas con muchas muejres tras de ellos como aparecio todo? la magia del cine...**_

_**-por que todo lo bueno es masculino y lo malo es femenino... EN EL MUNDO DE HETALIA...**_

_**-ASI ES-todas las chicas fanaticas hetalianas gritaron**_

_**-aqui un heroe-aparece... no, no es america, el tiene diarrea por comer muchas hamburguesas... pero encontramos a un repuesto... es... es... wenseslao?- es un hombre fuerte, valiente, poderoso... y la heroina es una droga...**_

_**-aqui, un hombre ambicioso-aparece suiza- es un hombre de poder, que mira su futuro financiero, que busca lo mejor para su familia... y una mujer abariciosa... es una wila**_

_**-aqui un aventurero-aparece alemania- es un hombre de mundo, que no le teme a nada... y una aventurera... es una wila**_

_**-aqui el zorro-aparece españa- es simbolo de inteligencia, valor, es un heroe justiciero tambien... y la zorra... es una wila...**_

_**-un hombre que tiene muchas parejas-aparece francia- es un galan... una mujer con muchas parejas... es una wila...**_

_**-UN GOLFO, SI UN GOLFO, ES UNA EXTENCION DE AGUA Y TIERRA-aparece sealand- UNA GOLFA ES UNA WILA**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-**...KESESESESESESESESESESESE, HUNGRIA TE DIO CLASES DE FEMINISMO?**-el pobre prussiano se hizo en los pantalones de la risa

-**...snif, snif... asi es... pero ella nunca podra negar que hetalia es una serie yaoi, sin yaoi nos cancelan**

**-estoy de acuerdo con eso...-**esto lo dice la escritora de esta histeria

De regreso con alemania

**-NIÑOS...**-alemania al fin llego donde estaban los pequeños

-**hola padre alemania**-la pequeña lily le sonrio mientras las otras 2 niñas se acercaban a el

-**al fin los encuentro...**-las abrasa preocupado-**...donde estan los niños?**

- **sealand y latvia estan sobre los arboles**- un par de gritos se escucharon antes de que el par de niños le cayera ensima a ludwig-**...y..yong-soo no lo sabemos... desparecio desde hace unas horas**

-**muy bien regresemos...**-el aleman miro confundido a suiza que tenia ahora un corte emo

-.**..la vida es dolor... los patitos son dolor...-**el pobre suizo se fue caminando

Despues de un par de horas de deambular por el bosque y llegar a la ciudad el emo-Suiza penso que ya no tendria mas dolor cuando termino en medio de un asalto a mano armada de un banco

-**TENGO UN REHEN, QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE POR QUE LO MATO**-el ladrón abraso contra si a suiza-emo

-**dispara... el secuestro con rehenes es dolor, no tengo miedo a la muerte**

**-QUE? CALLATE O TE MATO AQUI MISMO**

**-no importa, en realidad cada vez que respiramos... morimos un poco...**

**-ESTAS RODEADO, TE ESTAMOS APUNTANDO**-los policías le apuntaban a ambos

-**que nos disparen... podriamos morir los 2... seria... tan bonito...**

**-QUE DICES IDIOTA QUE YO NO QUIERO MORIR...**

**-la vida es tan solo una ilusion...**

**-YA BASTA, ME RINDO, SOLO ALEJENME DE ESTE FRIKI**-solto a suiza para ir con los policias

**-bien hecho muchacho**-el policia felicito al suizo**-nos serias muy util en el cuerpo...**

30 minutos despues...

**-la vida es dolor... o quizas un sueño del que algun dia nos despertemos...**

**-confesare... confesare... solamente callen a este imbecil...-**un hombre atado a una silla lloraba amargamente

Mientras tanto con Corea

-**no puedo creer que hicieras todo esto solo para vengarte del señor Alemania...-**el niño comia una hamburguesa

* * *

**SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO, PERO LA PREPA ES MUY PESADA COMO AMERICA LUEGO DE COMER HAMBURGESAS **

**como sea... **

**QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?**

**PUES COMENTEN, MAS reviews equivalen a un nuevo capitulo n_n SE QUE FRIEGO MUCHO CON ESTO ¬¬ pero cada review es como un rayo de luz en medio del trafico de organos alemanes**

**GENTE ESTAMOS A 1 CAPITULO DEL FINAL, SI SOLO SERAN 12 CAPITULOS, SI, YA PRONTO LLEGARE AL FINAL, POR QUE? NO TENGO IDEA, ESTA HISTORIA TUVO ALGUNA VES SENTIDO? PUES CLARO QUE ABSOLUTAMENTE QUE NO n-n**

**cooperen para que esta escritora le de fin a esta histeria**


	12. Un final doloroso, La Jefa y DRAMA

**__****esta es un historia que se me ocurrio momentos antes de cometer mi 5 intento de suicidio con un pedazo de plastilina y nitroglicerina, jejeje sin mas que decir disfrutenla, nada me pertenece**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque

**-papa-alemania**

**-dime lily?**

**-nos perdimos?**

**-que te hace pensarlo, pequeña?**

**-…ahí dice "bienvenidos a Mexico" –**la nacion alemana solo se golpeo con fuerza la frente con su mano

**-...sabia que debi haber dado vuelta en albuquerque**

**-mei-mei, mira, aquí hay muchas cosas que tu hiciste-**la pequeña seychelles alzaba muchos articulos publicitarios hechos en mei-mei

**-snif snif…**

**-que te pasa Sealand?**

**-…que una nacion gorda-**señalo al heroe**- se cayo…**

**-…y eso te duele por que es tu hermano cierto?**

**-…no… me duele por que… SE CAYO ENSIMA DE MI**

**-jejeje vengo por el pequeño peter-**el americano rio divertido**- gracias por cuidarlo alemania, suecia y finlandia estaran muy contentos de tenerlo de vuelta-**el americano amarro con cadenas al pequeño y lo metio dentro de una jaula**-di adios Peter-**el americano cargo la jaula en su espalda

**-Adios lily…-**el niño solo miraba a la pequeña hermana de suiza-emo**-LILY A QUIEN ELIGES? A MI O A RAIVIS?-**el niño lloraba amargamente

**-Peter... sabes que mi hermano mayor no me deja estar con nadie hasta que todos sepan quien es Camerun**

**-...Canada...-**el pobre canadiensie se arrastraba con un castor mordiendo su trasero invisible

**-...pero... lily...**

**-lo siento Peter... debemos de ver a otras personas...**

**-...entiendo... pero no lo olvides... el niño que esperas... ES MIO**

PUN, PUNN PUUUNNN PAUSA DRAMATICA DE TELENOVELA MEXICANA DE BAJA CALIDAD

**- recuérdenme por que lo dejan ver las telenovelas de Mexico?-**el americano miro a los padres adoptivos del niño

**-...-**contestacion sueca

**-por que son el peor castigo que se le puede someter a un niño-**los 3 se alejaron jalando la jaula del pequeño Sealand

**-bien, latvia, niñas, andando, debemos de llegar con sus padr…**

**-MI ROSA, MI SOL, MI AZUCAR MORENA, MI PETTIT´FLOUR –(**NO, NO SE FRANCES, ASI QUE PUEDEN ***** *A SU MADRE SI ME **** **CON ESO) el frances llego corriendo con una sonrisa hacia su pequeña niña

**-…papa…-**lo esquiva apartandose, francia termina abrasando un arbol**-…por que usas vestido?...**

**-si no opinas que tengo bonitas piernas como quinceañera, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar primor-la mira indignado**

**-Francis…-**el aleman lo mira en shock cubriendo los ojos de lily-**…que te sucede? Hay niños presentes**

**-…ni tan niños…-**el frances mira de manera morbosa al pequeño latvia

**-…señor alemania… por que el señor francis usa ese vestido?-**la pequeña taiwan se coloco tras alemania

**-…papa… el señor Francia me mira raro…**

**-señor alemania me siento atraido sexualmente hacia el señor francis…-**el aleman golpeo con fuerza al latviano

**-Ohh bien, nos vamos-**el frances tomo la mano de la morena para caminar hacia la ciudad-** vamos mi niña, tenemos cita en el salon de belleza y luego iremos de COMPRAS**

**-WIII PAPA ERES EL MEJOR PADRE GAY QUE CUALQUIER MINI-NACION PODRIA DESEAR-**ambos se fueron caminando

**-...papa alemania...**

**-si, lily?**

**-...es normal que empieze a nevar de la nada?...**

**-...solo si estamos en hetalia pequeña...**

El pequeño latvia solo comenzo a llorar desesperado mientras abrasaba a Alemania

**-...veo gente desquiciada...-**lo dijo asustado

**-kolkolkol... Raivis... ven a ayudarme a terminar este muñeco de nieve...-**un bultito rosado estaba en el costado del muñeco de nieve de Rusia

**-ohh miren ahi esta mi riñon-**el aleman miro fastidiado el mono de nieve

**-kolkolkol, gracias por todo Alemania, solo por eso... seras uno conmigo...-**el alemán solo se alejo colocando tras de el a ambas pequeñas

**-ehhh, Ivan... Raivis ya quiere irse... **-el niño se abraso a un arbol encadenándose

**-MENTIRA, TODO LO QUE DICE ES MENTIRA, AUXILIO-**comenzó a lanzarle rocas a la cabeza de Rusia que se partían en 2

**-kolkolkol, Raivis deja de jugar, es tu turno de cortarme las uñas...-**Rusia con facilidad arranco el gran arbol de raíz llevándose al niño

**-POR PIEDAD, AUXILIO, SEÑOR ALEMANIA AHHHH-**el pequeño niño desaparecio junto a Rusia y la nieve, la gran nacion Alemana aparecio junto a las niñas frente al hotel

**-bien pequeñas, sus hermanos deben de estar aqui**

**-ohhh hermano kiku-**la pequeña Taiwan corrio sonriente hacia Japon que leia tranquilamente Hentai alzo la vista de su revista con contenidos altamente educativos y tambien comenzo a correr rumbo a su hermanita habia un campo de flores alrededor era toda una escena de pelicula de re-encuentro cursilera a lo spilbergo cuando...

**-HOLA MI MEI-MEI-ARU**-china abraso a la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos

**-me alegra que la trajeras a salvo Alemania-e**l japones acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña

**-...si, pero no encontramos a corea**

**-MI HERMOSA TAIWAN-ARU-**el chino seguia abrasandola

**-...no les importa el bienestar de corea?**

**-te comprare todo lo que quieras por ser tan bella niña y portarte tan bien, no te vuelvas a alejar asi de mi-aru**

**-...al menos piensan buscar a corea?...**

**-te comprare primero un helado y sushi...-**el chino se alejo con la niña de la mano seguido del japones que tambien se alegraba por tener de vuelta a su hermanita

**-QUE HAY DE COREA?**

**-A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?-**todas las naciones gritaron

**-bueno lily, creo que solo quedamos tu y yo-**el aleman le regalo una ligera sonrisa a la niña, ella se la devolvio

**-MI LILY-CHAN ve~-**el italiano corrio a abrasar a la pequeña niña**-estaba tan preocupado por ti ve~**

**-...ita-chan nos abandono en medio del bosque con salsa de carne y osos hambrientos**

**-lo se, lo se... debi haberles quitado el mapa tambien ve~**

**-ohh eres tan dulce mama italia-**la niña le sonrio

**-lily, seras una gran hijita ahora que tu hermano cometera suicidio con un palo de escoba y un trozo de cordel ve~**

**-...esto es mas ridiculo cada vez...-**el aleman masajeo sus sienes saliendo de escena OTRA VES

**-CORTE, CORTE, CORTE, CORTE, CORTE -**el director awesomente prussiano miro colerico a su hermano

**-ohh vamos, salio muy bien la escena, si me necesitan ire a fumar un cigarrillo y a la taberna-**la pequeña lily salio molesta

**-Debemos de enfrentar de una vez a la "Jefa"-**el aleman miro molesto a su hermano

**-estas mas demente que nunca... no te das cuenta que nos matara?**

**-...y eso que?**

**-POR QUE CORTARON LA ESCENA?-**un grito se escucho, el pequeño corea acompañaba a la Jefa acompañada del pequeño corea que comia una hamburguesa junto a Sealand

**-...no...-**el aleman abrio los ojos en shock

**-puede...-**la niña se abraso al aleman

**-ser...-**el awesome prussiano tambien se abraso a su hermano, recibiendo un golpe en sus "5 metros que se volvieron 3" por parte del aleman

Todas las naciones miraban en shock a la "Jefa"

**-Que? se esperaban ver a una mujer?**

**-por eso te llamas la Jefa hermano -**el pequeño Sealand miro en shock a su hermano mayor

**-al-al-fred?... -**el aleman tenia la quijada en el suelo

**-Ha-ha asi es yo EL HEROE SOY LA JEFA **-VERDAD QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN? LA JEFA RESULTO SER EEUU

**-...y... por que... te hacias llamar... la jefa... alfred?-**iggy trataba de evitar no matar a su ex-colonia

**-por que el capitulo anterior hablaron del machismo de hetalia, y quize abrasar mi lado femenino convirtiendome en la ama y señor de hetalia haciendome llamar "LA JEFA"**

**-mmm hace hambre quien quiere ir a I-hoop? **-El canadiencie hablo mientras todos se encogieron de hombros asintiendo

-**ve~ doitsu aqui esta tu riñon lo envolvi en aluminio para ti**

**-...ita-chan esto es un filete de res...**

Devuelta con Prussia que se encontraba dentro de un espiral estilo looney toons vestido como porky

**-Esto fue too-doo... to-doo... tod..oo **

**-...Prussia que diablos te pasa?-**Su hermano lo miro con una gota en la cabeza

**-...nada hace mucho frio aqui... -**se abraso asi mismo

**-...mejor apagen la computadora...**

Mientras tanto con Suiza

**-los finales sin sentido son dolor...**

* * *

**EL FIN, THE END, GUTENTAG, ESTA HISTERIA LLEGO A SU FIN, PEROOOOOO ESTA ESCRITORA NO LOS DEJARA NUNCA EN PAZ, POR QUE AHORA, TENGO UN NUEVO PROYECTO Y NECESITO LA AYUDA DE USTEDES, SI USTEDES, HOLA? HAY ALGUIEN ESCUCHANDOME? HE ESTADO HABLANDO SOLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO? BIEN, METALSNIPER CASATE CONMIGO visiten la historia de metalsniper, "problemas en el espacio tiempo" esta igual de fumada que las mias solo que si tienen un hilo de coherencia .net/s/6325744/1/Problemas_en_el_espaciotiempo**

**PERO... ... ...**

**AHORA MI FUTURO PROYECTO LO DESIDEN USTEDES**

**HARE UN SOLO CAPITULO**

**SI SOLO UNO**

**DE CADA NACIÓN**

**SE LLAMARAN**

**"INFANCIA..."**

**EJEMPLO**

**"INFANCIA PRUSSIANA"**

**"INFANCIA AMERICANA"**

**"INFANCIA CANADIENCIE"**

**ETC ETC ETC **

**USTEDES ME DICEN POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW QUE INFANCIA-NACION QUIEREN QUE CREE AL MAS PURO ESTILO DE LAS HISTORIAS "CUIDANDO A LILY" Y "CUIDANDO A LAS PEQUEÑAS GRANDES NACIONES" PAZ MI GENTE **

**BYE **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


End file.
